


Birthday Presents

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sammy’s birthday and Dean’s looking for the perfect present (and Daddy’s insisting that Sammy doesn’t want a fire engine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

Dean shoved - hard - at the big red door, nearly stumbling as his daddy reached over his head and helped push, setting off the jangling bells that the store lady had up to tell her someone was coming in.

"Daaaadeeeeeeee! I was doin' it." He looked up crossly, copying the face that Mommy made when he hadn't tidied up his toys.

He had to make sure all his toys were tidy _all the time_ now, 'cause his little brother was coming. Right now he was inside Mommy and he kept on kicking, which made Mommy sore and tired. Dean didn't know why the baby didn't get a smack, like he would've if he'd kicked mommy, but maybe it was too hard with him being inside n'all.

Daddy reached down and took Dean's hand. "Come on Deano, you need to get your little brother a present for his birthday."

Daddy yawned. He and Mommy had gone away and left him with Mrs. Learner last night, and Mommy still wasn't home when Dean woke up. Daddy had been there though, with a _MacDonald's_ breakfast.

Dean thought they should have _McDonalds_ for breakfast every single day. Mommy kept on saying that Dean and Daddy ate too much and it was too hard work and you didn't have to cook _McDonalds_. Dean thought cooking was fun, but maybe she could just help Dean make cakes, and maybe the baby could help too, and then _McDonalds_ for everything else.

Daddy pulled at Dean's hand, and they headed over to the bear section, even though Dean had spotted the perfect present for his little brother and was trying to go that way, instead.

"Daddy, I think the baby wants a fire engine." Dean pointed to the front window, where a large red ride-along sat in pride of place. If the baby got the fire engine, then Dean could play in it, too.

Daddy laughed. "I think _Dean_ wants a fire engine. Babies need soft toys Dean, like this guy, here." Daddy held up a big brown bear with an ugly face and squished it. "See? It's soft, so he can't hurt himself with it."

Dean reckoned his little brother wasn't so stupid that he'd hurt himself on his toys, but maybe Daddy was right about the fire engine not really being for the baby.

"That one's nasty, Daddy." Dean pushed the ugly bear back towards the shelf. "And it's _brown_. Ripley's brown." Ripley wouldn't like it if another brown bear came home. He'd think Dean didn't love him any more because his ear had come off.

There were lots of different colored bears in the store, mostly pink which was a girl color and brown which was Ripley's color. The baby was a _boy_ and boys got blue things. Dean liked blue. His shirt was blue. He tugged free of Daddy's hand and started rooting through the bears on display. There weren't very many blue bears _at all_ and the first one was very hard, with plastic eyes and a plastic nose. Dean tried squishing it like daddy had with the ugly bear, but it made his hands sore. It was important that his little brother got _good_ toys, so Dean went on looking.

Finally he found him, a nice soft blue bear with a friendly face. Dean gave him an experimental hug. "This one, Daddy. The baby wants this one." Dean held the bear up for inspection.

"Good choice, Dean." Daddy smiled at him and Dean beamed back. Dean was really _good_. "What's his name?"

That was hard. The bear needed a good name. Dean thought, biting his lip to help him concentrate and examining the bear's face. "Blue Bear."

"His name's Blue Bear?" Daddy was laughing.

"Yes, so he doesn't get confused." Dean gave Blue Bear another hug; it wasn't nice to be confused.

"Okay, Blue Bear it is then." Daddy picked him and Blue Bear up into a great big daddy hug. "Now, your little brother asked me to help him get _you_ a present, too."

"The _Fire Engine_ , Daddy?" Dean struggled to get down.

"I thought you'd maybe want a _big_ boy toy? Now that you're a _big_ brother?"

Dean thought hard. There were lots of things that were for big boys, like the stuff Daddy drank at night sometimes, and the lawnmower, but those weren't toys. What did Daddy have that was fun?

"A _car_ , daddy?" He would have to stretch a lot to reach the pedal to make it go.

Daddy snorted. "I was thinking a bit smaller than that, like a bike?"

Ohhhh. Jamie Wallace had a bike. It was blue and shiny and had clacky things on the wheels and...

"Can I get a _red_ one, Daddy? Red things go fast and I'd be like a fireman and I want wheel clackers and a bell and white handles and a white seat and..."

"Whoa, hold your horses cowboy!" Daddy put Dean down. "Why don't we go and see if there are any red bikes in your size and we'll take it from there?"

oOo

Dean held tight onto Daddy's hand and kind of hid behind his legs. He'd had to leave his shiny new bike at home - safely locked up in the garage - to come and visit Mommy and the baby. He'd hardly gotten to sit on it _at all_ 'cause Daddy made him have lunch.

The hospital smelled funny, like what Mommy used when he fell and hurt his knee and old diapers, and there were lots of people there being loud and busy. Daddy said the baby was too little for gift wrapping on his present, so Dean held Blue Bear in a tight hug and buried his nose in his soft fur.

"Hey Dean." Daddy stopped and crouched down in front of him. "You ready to meet your little brother?"

Dean nodded. He had been excited about being a big brother, and he wanted to show the _really good_ toy he'd gotten him, but... The hospital was scary and he missed mommy and... Dean reached up for Daddy to pick him up.

Daddy squeezed him tight. "Mommy's really excited to see you, Dean, and the baby is too." Dean buried his face in Daddy's neck as he carried him through the big white doors. "You don't need to be shy from Mommy, do you?"

Dean shook his head, hard, and peeked out from behind Blue Bear. The baby would like Blue Bear, he was a good friend.

Mommy was in a big white bed, with lots of flowers next to it. She looked very tired, but Daddy still put Dean down on the bed next to her and she cuddled him close.

"How's my big boy?"

Dean pulled back so he could give her a big kiss. "I got a _bike_ , Mommy! It's red and shiny and it's got extra wheels so I don't fall off and clackers on it and when I get good I'm gonna do _stunts_ on it like Jamie Wallace."

Mommy grinned at him, and put her hand on Blue Bear's head. "And this little guy?"

"Oh! I got him for my little brother! It's his present! Where is he, Mommy?"

Mommy patted a box next to her bed. "He's in here, Dean, come on, you scoot over to this side of the bed and say hello."

Dean climbed over Mommy's legs - with a bit of help from Daddy that he _didn't need_ \- and looked into the box.

The baby was kind of ugly, all red in the face and screwed up. Dean knew big brothers were supposed to hit people who called their little brothers names. He sighed... he'd be hitting people _all the time_.

"Say hello to Sammy, Dean." Mommy had her hand on his back and kind of pushed him closer his little brother.

"Hello Sammy." Dean leaned closer in, so he could whisper. "I'm your big brother, and I promise to hit anyone who says bad stuff to you."

Daddy grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him back. "Be careful, Dean, you don't want to fall on him."

Dean squirmed in annoyance. "I wasn't gonna fall. I was _talking to him_. And Mommy pushed me."

Mommy combed back his bangs with her fingers and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Dean, he's just really little and I know you're careful, but I need you to be _extra_ careful until he gets bigger."

"Okay, Mommy. Can I give him his present now?" Dean held Blue Bear up by his paw.

Daddy walked round to Sammy's side of the bed and sat down almost on Mommy's legs. He lifted Dean onto his knee. "On you go, Dean, I've got you so you can't fall."

Dean wasn't _going_ to fall, but at least with Daddy holding on he didn't need to hold himself up on the edges of Sammy's box.

"Sammy, this is Blue Bear. He's going to be your best friend, after me, 'cause I'm your big brother and I'll be best, but when I'm busy on my bike or making cookies, he'll be best. He's very soft."

Sammy didn't take Blue Bear when Dean held him out, so he had to kind of tuck him in down beside Sammy.

"You're supposed to hug him, Sammy." Dean tried to move Sammy's hand over to Blue Bear, but he just screwed his face up _even more_.

Daddy pulled Dean back into a hug. "You didn't hug Ripley straight away either, Dean, Sammy's really tired right now."

"Okay." Dean didn't really see what was so tiring about lying down, but maybe they'd been busy before.

"Mommy's tired, too, so how about we let them get some rest and we go get some pizza for dinner?"

 _Pizza!_ They _never_ got pizza, and they'd been to McDonalds already.

Dean scrambled up the bed to give mommy a big kiss and a hug. "Will you be home when we've got the pizza? Should we get green stuff on it?"

Mommy laughed. "No, Dean, you don't have to get vegetables, Sammy and I are staying here tonight."

Oh. It wasn't the same when Mommy wasn't there. No one else knew how to kiss him to sleep. Not even Ripley, and Daddy had a rough face.

Daddy kissed Mommy and then swung him up off the bed and right up onto his shoulders and Dean felt all the air come out of him in a big rush. He was a hundred feet tall!

"John! Be careful! You'll hit his head on the lights!"

"Dean'll duck, Mary. Won't you, Dean?" Dean nodded and kind of schooched down on to Daddy's head. "Let's roll Deano, you'n'me've a date with some pizza and that new bike of yours."


End file.
